The present invention relates to personal computer or server. The present invention relates to a main board of a server, and more particularly, relates to a mixed type of memory slots disposed on a main board of a server.
FIG. 1 is a top view of a main board 1A of a half-width server in prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the main board 1A of the half-width server includes a plurality of (for example: two) central processing units (CPUs) 2-1 and 2-2, a plurality of peripheral chipsets (for example: a south bridge chipset 3-1 and a network communication controlling chipset 3-2) and a plurality of (for example: two sets) memory sets 4-1, 4-2, 5-1 and 5-2. The peripheral chipsets 3-1 and 3-2 are disposed at the rear side 1b of the main board 1A.
As shown in FIG. 1, air flow A provided by cooling fans flows from the front side 1a of the main board 1A to the rear side 1b of the main board 1A. Since the distance W between the plurality of (for example: four) memory modules of each of the memory sets 4-1, 4-2, 5-1 and 5-2 is small, the air flow A may be blocked and cooling efficiency may thus be deteriorated, which may cause overheating of the CPU 2-2 and the memory sets 4-1, 4-2, 5-1 and 5-2. Accordingly, in the design of the half-width sever, such main board 1A structure may not fully support the CPUs 2-1 and 2-2 and the memory sets 4-1, 4-2, 5-1 and 5-2 of all the levels and standards. Furthermore, overheating of the peripheral chipsets 3-1 and 3-2 disposed at the rear side 1b of the main board 1A may also occur.
Moreover, each of the memory slots for the memory sets 4-1, 4-2, 5-1 and 5-2 includes a number of through holes. If the signal wires from the rear side 1b of the main board 1A (for example, signal wires S of the peripheral chipsets 3-1 and 3-2) are designed to connect to the front side 1a of the main board 1A, it is necessary to increase the number of layers of the main board 1A or shorten the distance W between every memory modules of the memory sets 4-1, 4-2, 5-1 and 5-2 the to make a space close to one side 1c of the main board 1A so that the signal wires S may pass the space and connect to the front side 1a of the main board 1A.
However, the electric magnetic field M generated by high speed signals which are transmitted through the signal wires S may radiate outward from the side 1c of the main board 1A. Furthermore, overheating problems of the memory sets 4-1, 4-2, 5-1 and 5-2 may get worse if the distance W between the memory modules of the memory sets 4-1, 4-2, 5-1 and 5-2 is reduced.
In order to overcome the overheating of the CPU and memory modules and electric magnetic radiation from the signal wires of the main board of the half-width server in prior art, the present invention provides a mixed type of memory slots which include surface mounted slots and through hole slots.